The maximum transmission unit of a path within a network may change over time. In this context, the maximum transmission unit may represent and/or refer to the size of the largest packet capable of being transmitted from a source to a destination via a path within a network. For example, a path may facilitate communication between a source and a destination within a network. In this example, the path may include and/or involve a series of hops. In the event that the source transmits a packet whose size is larger than the maximum transmission unit of a hop included in the path, the hop may drop the packet and send back an error message indicating that the packet is too big (sometimes referred to as a “Packet Too Big” message).
In a traditional approach to detecting increases in the maximum transmission unit of a path, a source may periodically transmit a packet whose size is larger than the previously determined maximum transmission unit of the path. For example, the source may transmit a larger packet every 10 minutes or so in an effort to determine whether the maximum transmission unit of the path has recently increased. In the event that the source does not receive a “Packet Too Big” message in response, the source may determine that the maximum transmission unit of the router has increased. As a result, the source may begin transmitting data over the path using larger packets.
Unfortunately, since this traditional approach involves testing on a periodic basis, the source may be unable to detect increases in the maximum transmission unit at or near the time they take place. For example, the source may fail to detect an increase in the maximum transmission unit of the path for nearly 10 minutes after the occurrence. The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for improved apparatuses, systems, and methods for timely detection of increases in the maximum transmission unit of paths within networks.